Inquisitive minds
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Semi Dark Fic: Orochimaru takes a special interest in Sakura and decides to make her his student.


**Notes:**

This fic was supossed to be fluffy but it got really dark in the end. Also this fic is inspired by a post on Tumblr but I can't attach it because I don't know how to use my cellphone.

English is not my mother language and I SWEAR I'm going to translate this into Spanish as soon as I get the time.

* * *

It's only when Kabuto sees Tsunade's little disciple cutting her own skin just to practice her healing abilities on herself when Sasuke's team-mate spikes his interest in her. But it's after a particularly slow training session with his priced student that he decides to take action on his interest.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" he asks, as he stops the training altogether.

In just over 30 minutes the prodigy has tripped over nothing four times and he's actually bleeding because of one of Orochimaru's attacks.

"Sakura is being annoying again" he mutters as the spoiled child that he is.

"How so?" coerces the sannin, always amused because of his student relationship with his pretty team-mate.

"She's drinking poison" answers Sasuke with a frown marring his handsome features. "She swears is not as dangerous as I say it is, but I know it isn't good for her body."

"So she's interested in poisons?" muses Orochimaru thoughtfully. "Kabuto and I also like to practice on poison from time to time." Insinuates the snake to his charge, who looks at him with distrust "Maybe we could bring her here to play, and then you could take care of her on our own grounds."

Sasuke doubts him for only a minute after that. The young Uchiha has always been protective and possessive of his team, and so, he jumps at the chance of keeping her precious Sakura close where he can keep an eye on her.

* * *

"The girl could learn a lot under Kabuto and I" explains Orochimaru to his childhood friend.

The woman, even if still young-looking and beautiful,has the temper of a protective mother, and it shows on the ugly, distrustful frown plastered on her face.

"Sakura is my student" clarifies the Hokage, " Naruto is Jiraiya's and the little Uchiha brat is yours… So what brought this on?"

When team seven officially disbanded, a few years after their second and -at least successful- try in the Chuunin exams. Every sannin decided to take one their members as students.

Jiraiya took on Naruto as he was already his godfather and has been taking care of him since the boy's parents death.

Sasuke went to Orochimaru, both of them prodigies of their respective generations, both of them owners of disconcerting dark chakra.

And Sakura, the always forgotten girl of their team, fell under the slug prince's care. But now Orochimaru wanted the healer for himself.

"You know there are things that only I can teach her" he answers "we both know she's close to unlock the Byakugou and I promise I won't tamper with her progress, but she needs a teacher to encourage her inquisitive mind and you know it."

"Don't teach her anything weird and make sure that both of your students keep their slimy hands to themselves." She yields after five full minutes of her glaring at his face with clear murderous intent.

"Don't worry," he purrs "she's going to be safe with me."

* * *

"So why do you drink poison, Sakura-chan?" inquires Orochimaru even if he already knows the answer.

"To practice on producing antidotes under pressure, and to strength my immune system against external malign organisms." She intones as the ideal, darling student that she is.

"But your body is already immune to most poisons and you're not really under any pressure when it's only your life that's in danger." He corrects her.

"So what can I do?"

"You practice on making antidotes for the people you love." Sakura has a heart of gold, she's the kind of girl who couldn't care the last bit about herself, but would give up anything for her loved ones.

"But… How?" she asks clueless.

Orochimaru smirks on her direction "Sasuke-kun" he clarifies.

"But Sasuke-kun is not poisoned."

"But he could be… If you asked nicely." He insinuates, "it's about time you started training your more… Refined, abilities as Kunoichi.

* * *

The end of the day finished with Sakura asking Sasuke to drink one of the poisons Kabuto produced a few weeks later.

"If I drink this." Starts Sasuke inspecting the little vial filled with a tick, purple liquid. "then you won't have to… Right?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun so, please. Will you?" She begs resting her hands on his naked chest. Her big, green eyes shining in that way that never failed to make him flush in their genin years. "Orochimaru-Sama says it's completely safe and that if I can't produce an antidote he has one in the ready for us."

After the last statement Sasuke drinks the contents of the vial without hesitation. Under the cheerful watch of Sakura and Orochimaru.

The next four hours are spent on Sakura having Orochimaru's men at her beck and call as she works on keeping her friend alive while producing an antidote.

At first Sasuke didn't want her to leave his side. His fever awfully high and his need for her to hold his hand a priority on his blurred mind.

"Sakura, please. Don't leave." Groans the shinobi holding his medic's hand.

"No, Sasuke-kun" admonishes the pink haired girl, slapping his hand away and leaving him on his bed. "I have to go."

She leaves him, then. Occasionally stopping by his room to check on him as she ignores his pleas for comfort to continue her research.

* * *

She finds the antidote the next morning as the sun starts to rise again. Then as Sasuke sleeps away the pain and the fever, Orochimaru prices his new student.

"You did well, Sakura-chan." Smiles the sannin caressing the top of the girl's head with a pale hand.

Sakura smiles at the compliment and the physical demonstration of appreciation. "I'm just glad Sasuke-kun is out of danger. But you always had that antidote didn't you?"

"Of course I did, Sakura-chan." Swears the man, practiced liar that he is. "Of course I did. Now…" He smiles sweetly opening his arms to walk the girl around his lab by her little shoulders "Why don't we talk about limb reattachment? I'm sure Naruto-kun would be happy to help you with it."

"Yes!" She exclaims, trotting around his lab in her excitement.

* * *

**Notes:**

I hope you liked it and reviews are always welcome


End file.
